


Passcode Protected

by 221B_Marauder



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Royalty, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: What newly engaged Prince Arthur and Merlin Emrys get up to behind closed doors.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865590
Comments: 22
Kudos: 116
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Passcode Protected

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for the Kinkalot 2020 Challenge 1: 5 Senses. 
> 
> And I wrote it so I might as well fess up to it here. This is the full version that went past the 1000 word limit.

  
  
  
  


**Breaking News: His Royal Highness Prince Arthur of Wales and Mr. Merlin Emrys are engaged to be married.**

  
  
  
  


“Finally!” Merlin groaned, grabbing Arthur’s hands and dragging him into the flat after him. “I’ve been waiting for you all day for this.”

Arthur pushed the door shut after them before herding Merlin through his flat and into his bedroom.

“Yeah? What do you want?” Arthur teased, tilting Merlin’s head back with light pressure against his jaw, leaning in to press soft open mouthed kisses along his long neck. 

“You know exactly what I want,” Merlin hummed, bringing his thigh up to press against Arthur’s crotch. 

“No foreplay?” Arthur mockingly complained, bringing his hands down to encircle Merlin’s waist. 

Merlin snorted unattractively, turning his head to kiss Arthur’s cheek. “All those snapshots I sent you weren’t doing it for you? I know you took screenshots.” 

Arthur laughed, pulling away from Merlin’s neck to look adoringly at him and Merlin wanted that forever. “You could’ve just texted me instead.”

“And have you start without me? What’s the fun in that? At least you had to work for it,” Merlin grinned proudly. "Besides, it's more fun this way, sneaking around."

Arthur smirked, pulling away from Merlin to have some space between them. “Come on then,” he suggested, leaning in to press a demanding kiss against Merlin’s lips. 

“Yes,” Merlin hissed, pushing them further into his room. “Sit right there,” Merlin ordered, kissing Arthur sweetly before kneeling between Arthur’s legs. “Where’s your phone,” Merlin asked, taking Arthur’s phone and pressing record.

“Holy shit, Merlin,” Arthur moaned as he carefully took the phone and looked at Merlin through the camera.

“Don’t drop it,” Merlin warned, winking charmingly up at Arthur and the camera as he began to unbutton Arthur’s jeans. “I’ll reward you later.”

“This is reward enough for me," Arthur assured behind the camera, sounding stupidly breathless. He suddenly groaned when Merlin pressed an open mouthed kiss to the head of his dick immediately after pulling him out.

“Yeah. Just lick- right there,” Arthur murmured encouragingly as Merlin hummed. Arthur had his free hand tangled in Merlin’s hair. He would leave it a tangled mess when they were finished.

Arthur caught on camera as Merlin wrapped his lips around the shaft of his dick and then moved up and down between the head and shaft as he laved it with his tongue. The flashing engagement ring that had been plastered all over the internet and news for the past month was in full display alongside slurping noises Merlin released as he enthusiastically went down and nearly made Arthur come on camera in less than three minutes. He used his grip to guide Merlin, pushing him down again and again.

Arthur finally, gently, pushed Merlin from his dick, murmuring praises as he caught his breath while he dragged him up for a kiss. Merlin’s lips were red, swollen, and spit slicked as Arthur kissed him over and over again. 

Merlin pulled away, leaning forward to steady Arthur’s aim of his phone before stepping further back and peeling off his shirt over his head. Merlin smirked down at Arthur before shimmying out of his jeans, knowing Arthur always stared in appreciation.

“Holy shit,” Arthur repeated breathlessly. It wasn’t the first time he was seeing Merlin naked.

“Let me help you with that,” Merlin murmured, hand splayed over Arthur's stomach before using both to pull Arthur's jeans down past his thighs. Arthur quickly kicked his shoes off and his jeans slid the rest of the way off. 

Arthur kept the phone trained on Merlin as he leaned over Arthur and swung a leg over his thigh before he brought the other one up as well, resting snugly in Arthur’s lap as their dicks lined up. 

Arthur was expecting for Merlin to jack them both off on camera. What he didn’t expect was for Merlin to push him onto his back, lean up on his knees, line Arthur’s dick up against his hole, ready before he'd arrived, and sink down in one gloriously hot wet slide. 

Arthur kept the camera facing Merlin, capturing his face as he took Arthur in so tenderly. His eyes opened slowly as he smiled at Arthur before leaning in past the camera to begin an unending sloppy kiss. 

They rocked together, Merlin grinding in circles every time he came back down to sit fully in Arthur's lap. All the grinding was too much and yet too little. Before they knew it Merlin found himself on his back, legs thrown over Arthur as Arthur nestled between his legs and began rocking into him. Merlin picked up the abandoned phone and after a bit of fumbling focused between their bodies, capturing Arthur fucking harshly into him.

Little punched out noises and keening kept escaping Merlin as Arthur went deeper and deeper and suddenly Arthur was coming, grinding in over and over as he milked himself inside his fiancé. Merlin stripped his dick desperately as Arthur hit his prostate repeatedly and came with a cry and bucking spasms that led to him slinging an arm around Arthur to keep him close.

“I love you.” Merlin hummed, wrapping both arms around Arthur to cradle him against his body.

“I love you too.” Arthur gasped, leaning up from where he had collapsed on Merlin.

“Yeah?” Merlin asked, sounding shy as he pushed some of Arthur’s hair from being plastered against his forehead. 

“Yeah, I really do. I'm going to make you my consort,” Arthur admitted, grabbing the phone and stopping the recording. "I'll keep you forever and comfortable in a castle and you will want for nothing," Arthur promised him with a groan as he collapsed next to Merlin and pulled Merlin to him.

He stayed as long as he could but left after midnight with a satisfied grin plastered on his face.

In public they were most proper. Merlin was now known as the incredibly shy but intelligent young man who had caught Arthur's eyes.

If they only knew of the extensive collection they have started.

As he entered the waiting car he opened the most recent message that Merlin had sent him. It was a photo of Merlin with his hands catching the last of Arthur’s cum as it dripped past his hole and into his cupped hand.

He took a screenshot and fell back against the seat with a repressed moan, missing Merlin already.


End file.
